Megumi Tennoji Was No Fool
by ayafangirl
Summary: Tennoji thinks something might be up between Minami and Masao, but that couldn't be, right? Right...? Well...maybe. Oneshot MinamixMasao


_Wow, I found that there are people like myself who like this pairing out there in this crazy world, so _voila_! More MinamixMasao. Now before we begin this exciting journey, note that most itailisized words Masao says are in German. Here's a list in case you're like me, and not fluent in the language._

_Gute nocht: good night_

_kind: child_

_nein: no_

_nie: never_

_mein liebster: my love_

_ja: yes_

_narrentum: idiot_

_NOTE: This is a revised version, all credit for German translations go to NewPaladin, to whom I am eternally grateful...and feel eternally stupid because of at the same time. But that's nothing new, so thanks NewPaladin and enjoy the story!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana-Kimi or any of its characters. They belong to Hisaya Nakajo._

Megumi Tennoji was no fool. Sure, he wasn't in high honor roll like Masao, but he _knew _he had higher grades than Minami in some classes. He had been in Osaka High with them for three years and served as the Resident Advisor as they had for the past two. Needless to say, he knew both of his friends (if you would call it that, but it was the best word he could come up with) like he knew the back of his hand. Very well.

So, also needless to say, when something changed between the two, however subtle the change, he was able to detect it. It was nothing major, just something odd that made him suspicious. At first, it was simply Masao, being as he was the most dramatic, and generally (although not always) the most predictable. His eyes. They usually changed on a weekly basis. Sometimes they were sky blue, other times, a deep indigo. Once or twice they were coffee-colored with green flecks, and other times a rich chocolate. Tennoji was vaguely certain that his actual eye color was a light hazel. Well, he had been vaguely certain anyway.

Now he knew it to be a fact. Because Masao's eye color had been the same for the past month. That was unheard of. His hair color also changed frequently. But recently, he hadn't been dying it bleach blond or fiery red. It was his natural hair color that he had dyed it, somewhere between golden blond and rusty-brown. And it was staying like that.

Finally, he had been less prone to invading other dorms just for the sake of annoying others. It had been like a desperate cry before. 'Notice me! Notice me, I'm in your face, I'm bothering you so you know I exist!' He didn't do that anymore. It was as though someone had actually bothered to come over and tell him they knew he was there. A frightening thought indeed.

Then there was Minami…much more difficult to notice when something was up with him, but his sublime changes coupled with those of Masao's verified it. Why else would Minami stop saying suggestive things to Ashiya? Why else would he no longer mention pretty college girls so much? What was going on with those two…?

Then there was the name-calling. Not the grade school type, the literal type. He was 'Tennoji' to both of them, that was normal. But usually, Minami used the blond's surname at least half the time he spoke to him. Masao used 'Nanba' even more often. All he had heard over the course of the night was 'Masao' and 'Minami.' How odd...

Tennoji's dark eyes narrowed as he spaced out, gazing into the depths of his beer bottle.

"Yo, Tennoji, wake up. Don't tell me you're done after two beers, dude?" the loud voice of a slightly tipsy Minami brought him out of his daydreams.

"Huh? Oh, no, I was just zoning out. Sorry." he answered gruffly.

"There's nothing wrong with drinking two beers, Minami. Smart people appreciate having brains, and don't waste them by giving into beastly cravings for inebriation." Stated Masao cooly.

"Oh, I'll give you inebriation..." he answered in annoyance, but made no move to do so.

"Haha. So anyway, for graduation, we need to pick a final song for Dorm Three to sing, I am the choir leader, after all." the blond continued the rant the Dorm One RA had fallen into reverie over.

"Why the hell should we help you with that? It's your own dorm's stupid idea, not mine."

"Well I was simply asking for my fellow RA's respectable advice, but maybe I will choose it alone."

_They're fighting out of habit...not out of real anger._ The black-haired boy concluded. Minami's words were automatic: 'Dorm Three is for sissies.' The same went for Masao: 'Minami is an idiot. Therefore all of Dorm Two are idiots.' _But...they really aren't pissing each other off, which used to be the case. They're enjoying this time together._

Oh no, Megumi Tennoji was indeed no fool. He wasn't going to ask stupid questions, though. What would the good be in demanding to know what the other two were hiding from him?

But he had a pretty good idea. Only one way to find out. He had a plan. But he would have to make things up as he went along, something the thoughtful teen seldom did. Looking from friend to friend, he thought. He didn't want to disrupt the peace that had befallen the RAs, maybe digging too deep wasn't a good idea after all.

Tennoji stretched and yawned. "I don't know about you two, but it's getting late. I think I'll call it a night. Thanks for the drinks, Nanba. I'll treat you guys next time."

"Yeah," Masao agreed. "It is late. I think I'll take my leave too. _Gute nocht_—"

"Oh, no you don't! You need to help clean up just like Tennoji." Minami interrupted.

Grumbling, the long-haired teen acquiesced. Tennoji cleaned up quickly, bade them goodnight, and took his leave.

"See you tomorrow, Nanba, Himejima." the door closed with a muted click and muttered good-byes.

Once they were both sure their friend was gone, both teens looked at each other. Masao took a seat on Minami's single bed, sighing. "That was fun. It's good to catch up with Tennoji-kun."

"What do you mean, 'catch up?' You did most of the talking." the brunette answered. This earned a classic eye-roll in response. "Anyway, I thought he'd never leave." and in two strides, he had crossed the room and was kissing the blond. Masao smirked against his boyfriend's lips.

"Hm? You don't like to share?" he chuckled. "You're like a spoiled _kind_."

"I'll pretend that was a compliment."

"It wasn't an insult."

"No? Good," he answered, falling to his knees between the teen's legs and wrapping his arms around his narrow waist. He tilted his head up as Masao leaned down to kiss him again. The blond's arms wrapped around the brunette's neck and head, holding him in an almost-hug and running his hands through his dark hair. "Why don't you stay the night?"

"_Nein._ That's not a good idea. You see, Minami, unlike you, my dorm actually likes me, and if I go missing too much, they'll miss me. And I don't want anyone getting suspicious. It's hard enough not to tell Tennoji."

"You don't keep many secrets from your friends?"

"_Nie. _I don't like to. And don't talk like that, you don't keep many either."

"I don't keep many secrets _of which you know about_, Masao."

"You hide things from me?"

Minami pulled back to observe the hurt in his lover's eyes. He sighed. "No...not really. That was just a rebuttal. I hate when you get the better of me."

"Oh..." he considered this for a moment, then accepted it, and leaned back down for another kiss, his long hair falling all over like a canopy encasing him and Minami.

"God, I love your hair," he murmured, twirling his fingers around several golden locks. "Grow it out even more, OK? I'd love to see how long you can get it to grow in time."

"In time," he whispered, kissing the crown of the brunette's head.

"Yeah, why not?" he felt slender fingers tighten slightly around his own hair.

"That's...the first time you mentioned our relationship as though it was long-term."

"You don't consider it to be?" he asked, surprised.

"Ach! No, please don't get me wrong, Minami, _mein liebster_...I want it to be, I just never knew you considered it to be like that. I was so surprised when we started going out. And...so happy. But I figured to you, it was a way to bide time for senior year before you moved on to college girls."

Minami watched Masao as he spoke, chocolate eyes boring into hazel.

"Masao, just how do you feel about me?"

"I...want to keep dating you for as long as possible, Minami."

"_Mein_ _liebster_...isn't that 'my...'"

"Love, yes."

"Do you love me?"

There was a silence as light eyes widened in embarrassment. "I...well..._ja_...I do. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but how do _you _feel about _me_? Is it _liebe_?"

Minami closed his eyes. He remembered Kanako, his first love. The feelings he experienced with her. The pain he felt when he lost her...would he feel the same way if he lost Masao?

"When I first realized you liked me, my feelings were flattery, and curiosity. I was also surprised, because I thought you didn't like me. I decided to explore and see what it was like to spend more time with you. And...when we first slept together, that was sheer—"

"Lust?"

"No interrupting. No, not only lust but...I wanted to know, I had started to feel tender towards you, like I would for a girl. I wanted to know if I would still feel for you if I had sex with another man."

"You call yourself a man? Hahaha!"

Minami pulled a fistful of hair.

"Ow! Stop it!"

"I said no interrupting, stupid! So anyway, after that...I felt even closer to you. I don't know how to describe what I feel but..." he trailed off, unsure of what else there was to say.

"I'm no Kanako, but I serve the purpose?" came Masao's soft voice.

He jerked his head up to glare at him. "Don't compare yourself to her! I don't even remember telling you that!"

"You've told me a lot of things."

"Masao...you do more than serve the purpose. I do want to keep going out with you. I really care about you. I want to make you happy and be with you forever! Maybe I do love you."

They looked at each other for a long time, taking in every detail of the other's face. Finally, Minami spoke. "If you really are tired, you can leave. I'll walk you back to your room...if you want."

"Tired? I just agreed with Tennoji-kun to patronize him. And...maybe I will stay the night, after all."

Silently, the Dorm Two RA strode across the room, turning off the lights. He turned back, smiling a new smile. He moved back slowly, keeping his eyes on the blond, aware that this made him slightly nervous. Sure enough, light-brown eyes looked down as they adjusted to the light.

"Quit staring at me like that, you're making me blush."

"You think _that_ makes you blush?" he smirked. In in fluid motion, he was on top of the blond, pinning him down. He let out a small moan as he felt Masao's legs wrap around his back.

"How do you know you loved her...and me?"

"Can we just stop talking about Kanako?" he growled into the other's throat.

"I'm curious. Sorry though. But...you were so young then."

"It was only four years ago. And I loved her because I was willing to throw away my schooling and every aspect of my life in order to be with her and make her happy."

"You'd be willing to throw everything away for me?" the Dorm Three RA sounded touched.

"Of course. But...well, I do want to spend all my time with you. And not just for sex, either. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy. And I want it to be like this for as long as possible."

"Minami...I love you so much!"

"I...I think I love you too, you...what's that German word you always call me?"

"_Narrentum?_"

"Yeah. That. But right now, I just want you to say my name." he pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Well...you're going to have to make me, aren't you?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

Minami smiled into his neck, slowly moving down his throat with his teeth and tongue and enjoying the feeling of fingers twisting through his hair tighter and tighter. "Mm...Minami...aaahhh..."

Slowly, he un-buttoned his white shirt, revealing his pale, frail frame, kissing down.

"Minami...Minami! Mmm..."

There was a click and sudden strip of light coming over the two. They both blinked in shock and looked up. There stood Tennoji, bemused. Both teens froze in terror. "Um...I left my bag..." he murmured, reaching down and picking up a bag right by the door.

"Um...Tennoji—" Minami started.

"Oh, you two? Relax, I had my suspicions. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, but why would you guys try and keep a secret from me, I'm your friend, right?" he chuckled. "Honestly, I'm glad that this is all you're up to. I was a little upset you were ostracizing me. Well, I don't want to ruin the mood. Carry on, see you both tomorrow."

With that, he turned and left, swinging the bag over his shoulder casually as he walked down the hall back to his own dorm. Another chortle escaped his lips. _Those idiots. Did they really think they could hide anything from me. Hope the lovebirds aren't too mad tomorrow._

Meanwhile back in the Dorm Two's RA, the 'lovebirds' were still in shock. "D-did Tennoji-kun just...and so he knows...oh, god." Masao groaned in embarrassment.

"He wasn't shocked...or grossed out. He was okay with it, I think."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he sighed in relief.

"So, you still wanna do it, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, hell yeah."

_There you have it, hope you enjoyed. Please take the time out of your busy schedule on to review. thanks!_

_so wow...i guess the only language i can handle is spanish. huh. hasta!_


End file.
